1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a rotary actuator, a rotary actuator in a motor vehicle suspension, and a method of mass producing rotary actuators.
2. Background Information
German Patent Application No. 42 29 025.2 discloses a rotary actuator for which the installation conditions with respect to the seals in the vanes and ribs are essentially unfavorable for large-scale series production. Currently, the seals braced between the groove base and the inside surface of the cylinder or the outside surface of the motor shaft can essentially only be installed by complex, expensive and time-consuming manual work, since the seals must generally be threaded in carefully to prevent damage. The seal can essentially only be tested when the rotary actuator is closed, however, so that a seal which was damaged during installation, and which represents major damage because of its high cost, can essentially only be replaced by completely dismantling the rotary actuator, which can be a time-consuming and expensive process.